


I wanna hold you (I really wanna steal you)

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We were talking about the differences between nisen and fujikita with Annika and she ended up daring me to write a fujikita kiss fic. I promised to give it a try. </p><p>The fic is completely unbetaed, the title is lyrics from Taipi's solo <i>Love Meee</i> and this fic was supposed to be short enough to be copypasted to Annika in msn until I realized it was going to end up being way longer than what msn discussion window allows at once. XD;</p><p>The prompt: <i>"fujikita! at the shokura backstage! they've the only ones left there!"</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	I wanna hold you (I really wanna steal you)

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking about the differences between nisen and fujikita with Annika and she ended up daring me to write a fujikita kiss fic. I promised to give it a try. 
> 
> The fic is completely unbetaed, the title is lyrics from Taipi's solo _Love Meee_ and this fic was supposed to be short enough to be copypasted to Annika in msn until I realized it was going to end up being way longer than what msn discussion window allows at once. XD;
> 
> The prompt: _"fujikita! at the shokura backstage! they've the only ones left there!"_

\- - -

 

Kitayama shakes his head, letting out a small laugh. He glances at Fujigaya who looks back, and for a moment neither of them knows how to look away.

It’s weird, Kitayama knows. It’s weird to feel so comfortable even though it’s just the two of them. As if they have, for a moment, managed to reach part of the magic between them that they shared during the Crea Concerts a year ago.

Yeah, magic, Kitayama decides when he lowers his gaze just a little bit, from Fujigaya’s eyes to somewhere around his lips and to his eyes again. The moment has all the ingredients of becoming awkward in any moment, and Kitayama doesn’t want that to happen.

Fujigaya looks like he wants to say something but he can’t find right words and Kitayama saves him from trying.

“Hey,” he says quietly and Fujigaya raises his eyebrows.

“Hey?”

“Can I?”

Fujigaya tenses a bit and Kitayama starts counting. Five seconds until the situation really will be awkward and the magic will be broken.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Kitayama leans over the short distance between them and presses his lips on Fujigaya’s. The touch is soft but firm, and when Fujigaya closes his eyes with a small sigh, Kitayama knows he has been granted a permission to continue.

Slowly, carefully, he deepens the kiss. They’re both adult and experienced enough to know how kissing another person works, but there is still a hint of newness in it - after all kissing is different with each person, so in a way it is the first time for the both of them.

Kitayama licks Fujigaya’s lower lip a couple of times, luring the other man to part his lips a bit more. Fujigaya lets out a small noise when Kitayama slips his tongue into Fujigaya’s mouth, and that seems to kind of wake Fujigaya from his dreamy state. 

Suddenly, the man’s hands are _everywhere_. Wrapping around Kitayama’s waist and moving between his shoulder and neck. Fujigaya tangles his fingers into Kitayama’s hair. His fingertips brush an invisible trail across Kitayama’s cheek, to his earlobe and down along his neck to find Kitayama’s collarbone right under the neckline of his shirt.

Kitayama takes Fujigaya’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbles the lip a bit, making Fujigaya make another noise, and one more. Many more, actually, and Kitayama realizes with a chuckle that he probably enjoys those little noises way too much.

“What are you laughing at?” Fujigaya whispers huskily, not opening his eyes but kissing Kitayama back, and Kitayama lets him do so very thoroughly before pulling a few centimeters away for answering.

“Come over tonight and I’ll show you?”

“Why would I want to come to your house just so that you get to laugh at me?” Fujigaya asks and looks at Kitayama. His voice and words are blunt but there is a half-amused glimmer in his eyes that makes Kitayama chuckle again.

“Why don’t you give it a try and see if you can find out?” Kitayama says with a grin and Fujigaya laughs a little. It makes Kitayama’s breathe catch and he scolds himself a bit for being so soft. He really needs to get a grip on himself again before Fujigaya notices and turns the tables so that it’s actually Kitayama who gets laughed at.

“Fine, if you offer me dinner before that.”

Yes, Kitayama thinks as Fujigaya leans closer again and presses another lingering kiss on his lips, it’s probably a very good deal.

 

\- - -


End file.
